Leonores Chronicles 1
by The Wild Lioness
Summary: The Wolf and the Lioness


Another morning like the everlasting ones, as those that I like, to feel the breeze of the sea to rub my feet and the savanna to slide for my body realizing small waves, soft and light. I like putting myself next to him when he gets up, occupying his place that even is warm after there has been there the whole weight of his body, of both bodies because I have been embracing it the whole night. I always feel cold at dawn, when it begins to refresh, the temperature in night Port Royale begins to go down and more than once I have asked him to embrace each other. He... has never refused to do it and although his body was tiny that sometimes while we have our moments of passion that are continuous my arms and my legs surround it completely up to making it my prey, until my prisoner does it. He give me the heat, the company, the safety that I have always needed and the one that I have always wanted to have in a man. He have given me everything, with me, he is different in the privacy of our chamber, when we are alone he expresses to me really what he feels for me, makes it alone with a look, with a gesture, with a caress and sometimes with those words that we like hearing to the wives of the lips of our husbands. 'I love you'.

He the calmness and it is me who is the thunderstorm, he is the reason and the logic and me the passion and the rebelliousness. And although many persons for him he is a killer, a man who wants only to be able, alone everything wants to have it. For me, he is the man that I want next to me.

When I open the eyes my nostrils are opened to perceive the essence of his after shave. He wake up before than I, he always had always had problems of sleep, he is a man with problems of insomnia, he sleeps a few hours and in his always sharp eyes this tiredness is reflected and more when the day comes to his end. When one hides the sun in Port Royal I go to pick up to the study so that he finish his work and to lead it to having dinner and so that he could rest between my arms.  
I might never forget the smile with which he receives me in his study like heleft to rest his small back on his comfortable seat of red velvet. And his look was changing leaving that cold mask and without feelings to show his real face before me.  
Of my lips it always show a smile when I see his small figure ahead mine while he is shaving with mastery with his sharp razor. I observe his movements without quake that his round cheeks were shaving the dark blond beard with mastery. He had never liked that anybody was shaving it, he had always liked making the things for himself. dress himself, bathing himself, shaving himself. They were helping alone his valet when they were preparing for him the suit that was going to dress that morning although I always choose it and it is me who is in charge of prepare the previous night all his clothes. As his wife I like to help it, I like dressing it myself... Oh, god! I do not mean that I treat him as to one doll, although I could look like to little doll, to beautiful doll between my hands. Bah, but the most important thing is that he likes my care although he was not used to having a wife next to him . He that had been so independent in his life, which had always fought, lived, coexisted with himself. Now he was married a woman who could never have thought that it might I turned in his wife or even that he had married.

My eyes fell down from his feet now worn by those brilliant black boots that his servants were always cleaning every day, his dark pants and his vest color red wine with simple embroideries that it it had firmly closed. The delicacy of the white sleeve of lace edging that was caressing the back of his small and strong hands to every movement that was doing with the razor when it was shaving his cheeks that it continued with his chin and his strong neck.

"Carefully... that this is the part which I like to bite when you these between my claws". My words reacted in him to the moment when my voice heard to the knowledge that I had already woken up and that all the time had been observing it.

Cutler smiled, lengthening those lips that I had kissed so many times and that I might never be tired of doing it.

"I am always between your claws, Leonore. I it like being, It makes me feel.... specially". The irony that he used to say those words to me provoked in me a silent laugh, I supported one of my hips on the mattress falling down of side on the bed leaving to overdraft one of my long legs that went out of the soft silk savannas it strained cream, I covered with them my body and begin to observe him answering in silence, only my lechery and my desire expressed themselves in my eyes.

I saw like him it was daubing after shave in his hands and cautiously it bathed the cheeks that would avoid the face irritatio, I was loving the smell of mint. He had not even wear the wig, that white wig that was showing his title and his position in the high society. I like seeing him without peruke, seeing to him without those expensive clothes, seeing the man alone, not to the Lord. My eyes could not separate from those strong, thick, curled and indomitable hairs that seemed to have own life whenever he was turning the head, his aspect was so juvenile that it was showing without all those adornments his real age, the age of a man who was close to the forties, but a virile man and who was making me shout of pleasing every night.

"Come here...". Only I said these words to him so that it should approach the bed, even I excited it when I moved my long legs discovering this way more my crotch. He smiled in a lustful way, the hands were cleaned with a soft towel and with slow and cautious steps similar to those of a wolf it approached the bed sitting down next to me, supporting one of his hands in the savannas, surrounding my hips like possession gesture, raised the chin squinting the eyes slowly and he looked at me in silence, an taciturn man even with me, only he was acting without saying anything, sliding one of his hands my thigh separating cautiously that savanna to be in contact with my skin, to feel it close to him.

"Cosa desidera la mia signora ?""?

He asked me inclining more on me, speaking to me in Italian, a language which I scarcely could defend myself but this could not avoid to provoke in my excitement, I liked hearing his voice speaking in other languages this it was doing him irresistibly. My eyes did not separate of his lips that were so kissable that I had to stop myself not to throw me to his neck. Only he was feeling his body close to mine, I felt a chill that he felt and demonstrated it with that gesture that was always doing to show his weakness, he bit his lower lip showing his small and white teeth similar to those of a child. I caressed his a little slippery soft cheek for the after shave and looked at it to the eyes showing everything what he was feeling for him.

"I want to give to my husband the good morning and to say to him that... soon we will be one more in the family"

He remained in silence in a few seconds until his eyebrows wrinkled, his eyes stuck in mine, his mouth was opened lightly. An incredulous look transformed into a look that about so many years that it was not possible to see in Cutler Beckett, a big smile that made take me between his arms, to take me as if she was a girl and to put myself in his lap. He embraced me with so much force that I felt in my breast a little of pressure.

"LEONORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A CHILD!!!!!! A CHILD!!!!!!!!"

These were the only words that went out of his lips, his hands pressed my waist closing against him everything what could. I laughed, my laugh was heard in the whole camera and even I was sure that the service had heard it. My arms surrounded his neck to fight more on him before falling down to the soil. Hugged him with tenderness dropping a kiss in his cheek close to his ear, I liked feeling the gentleness of his clothes and of his skin so well elegant. "You are going to be a father, a Cutler. A son ... a heir...". I looked at him taking his hand to put it in my belly lightly swell. His grayish green eyes as the sea shone with intensity without eliminating the smile of his lips. He was not a Lord Beckett in these moments, he was my husband, he was Cutler nothing more.

"You have made me so happy... We will take care of both of this child, Leonore, will take care of our child, I will protect you, will always protect you, I swear it to you for my own life. You are the only thing that more I want in this life and I will never lose you"

Cutler caressed with gentleness my belly sliding his fingers as if these were dancing and slowly it was going down towards the south... I knew his intentions, for the way of there looking at me, his eyes that shone and full of emotions, feelings and desires, his grip was more possessive, I felt his excitement in my buttocks on having had me between his arms, in his knees, undresses and exhibiting my body before him, before the eyes of my husband.

"You are going to come late to the company". I said to him whispering between his lips, touching the situation. I wanted that he was making love again, how the previous night in which he loved me in such a way that I even was feeling pain between my legs but it was not tiring me of him.

"My dear ..". He raised me between his arms demonstrating his force and allowing to escape between my lips a gasp! on having seen his reaction. I was not expecting for myself that he was putting me again in our bed with a delicacy that made me feel so protected that more it made me love him. I him smiled hiding my face between his neck and kissed it with devotion seeing since he it was lying above mine cautiously without to flatten myself with his body, he took my hands himself so that I could began to unfasten his vest but I didn't it, I was thinking about his obligations, about his work, about his business, not in myself or in my needs. "Now the company does not matter for me by no means, that it goes away quite to the hell".

And he kissed me with an intensity that for me was impossible to react at the moment, but my love for him made me fall down between his arms. My husband, the father of my son.


End file.
